supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 is the third installment of the Mario Party series and the last one for the Nintendo 64. The game is centered around the Millennium Star, who replaces Toad as the host. Mario Party 3 has 70 all new minigames, and players can now hold up to three items. It also offers a special twist to the game unique in the Mario Party series: duel boards, on which two players fight each other using partners. It is the only game in the Mario Party series that does not include a Bowser-themed board. Story and Objective From the Mario Party 3 instruction book: A Star is Born: In the center of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born. It was the star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star. According to the legend, whoever possessed the mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe. However since the Millennium Star was but a newborn, it fell from the starry sky. Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing when suddenly the Millennium Star came crashing down. Mario and his friends soon began arguing about who should keep the Millennium Star. Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave off a brilliantly bright flash of light. And with that bright flash, Mario and his friends were transported into a toy box! "Greetings. I am the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy of possessing me. You must journey across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you can collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar in the universe." Who will collect the seven Star Stamps and become the universe's top Superstar?In Battle Royale Mode, players have to get as many Stars as possible. Stars can normally be obtained at a cost of 20 coins. In Duel Mode, players have to defeat their opponent with their partners. Each player starts with five heart pieces. In Story Mode, a single player must battle his or her way to earn the rank of Super Star. To do so, they must fill their stamp card with Star Stamps. The stamps are wit, kindness, strength, love, courage, beauty, and mischief. The pattern is Battle Royale, Duel, Battle Royale, Duel and the pattern continues until the player next objective is to earn the Beauty Star Stamp. This is where the story line is "twisted up". For the Millennium Star, his original plan was to have a straight run-through of seven (since there are seven Star Stamps) Battle Royale Boards. However, when the Millennium Star is about to stamp the player's stamp card, another character bursts from the castle and say they deserve this. The two argue, and Millennium Star decides to go to a Duel Board. The player wins (they must to continue) and the other character runs away in disappointment. After the stamp is received, the next Star Stamp is shown and another Battle Royale begins. When the Beauty Star Stamp is revealed though, Daisy makes a sudden appearance before a Battle Royale could even begin. The Millennium Star mentions it, but Daisy strikes a pose causing the Millennium Star to fall in love with her and offers her the Beauty Star Stamp. The player says it is not fair and the two argue. The Millennium Star snaps out of it and says they will go to Backtrack to settle it. Suddenly, Bowser appears and tries to take the stamp but Daisy swats him away in one blow. After the battle, Daisy mopes and runs away. Tumble states Daisy said she never lost, not even to her father. The player then receives the Beauty Star Stamp. The Mischief Star Stamp is then revealed, but then Bowser appears and unknowingly sends it flying into the castle, declaring the player must battle him to earn it. Everyone notices it is gone, and Waluigi comes out of the castle with the stamp trapped in a cage. Waluigi and Bowser fight each other, but to everyone's surprise, Waluigi won. He tells the player they will go to Waluigi's Island. Bowser tells the player to avenge him for what happened. Although long time foes, the player silently agrees and chases after Waluigi. After the battle is over, Waluigi is pounding the floor in frustration yelling he won't forget what happened. The Millennium Star gives the player the Mischief Star Stamp. Despite winning all the stamps, the Millennium Star declares there is one person left the player must battle. The player is seen thinking hard of who could it be. Both the player and Tumble are surprised when the Millennium Star exclaims the player must defeat him in Stardust Battle to win. When the player defeats him, they ask to be the greatest superstar in the universe (although ownership of the Millennium Star was the original offer). The Millennium startles everyone admitting he isn't the real Millennium Star and flies away in shame. The player drops to the ground in disappointment, unable to believe it was all for nothing. Suddenly, Tumble begins glowing and his dice head opens to reveal the real Millennium Star, who was watching the player the whole time. After returning the castle and the grounds to its normal state, he promises the player he will make them the superstar of the universe. The credits roll. The final scene is Mario lying on a folding chair, Luigi and Peach are talking to each other nearby, and Donkey Kong is sitting near the three just watching. In the back, Wario and Waluigi are apparently arguing, Daisy is sitting and watching the butterflies, and Yoshi is in the far back chasing a butterfly. The closing scene is a table with a box with the words "Mario Party" on it. A dice (the same color as Tumble's head) is thrown onto the table and the word "END" appears on the lower right corner. Modes As in all Mario Party games, there are always other modes to play: *'Mini-game Mode': Players can play all the mini-games that they have collected here, even secret mini-games. *'Story': A single player can go through the storyline. It is set what boards have to be completed in what order. There are Battle Royale and Duel boards. After each Battle Royale board, the player has to fight a certain character on a duel board for a Star Stamp. If the player is to duel with the character he/she is playing as, he/she will battle Luigi instead. Playable Characters The game brings back all six original characters from Mario Party and Mario Party 2. In addition, this game features two new characters – Princess Daisy and Waluigi. However, they can only be playable in a Mulitplayer mode (e.g. Party Mode). *'Mario': Partner is Koopa Troopa. Favorite Item is the Golden Mushroom. Star Stamp is Courage *'Luigi': Partner is Goomba. Favorite Item is the Skeleton Key. Star Stamp is any stamp except Beauty or Mischief *'Princess Peach': Partner is Toad. Favorite Item is the Plunder Chest. Star Stamp is Love. *'Yoshi': Partner is Boo. Favorite Item is the Warp Block. Star Stamp is Kindness. *'Wario': Partner is Bob-omb. Favorite Item is the Dueling Glove. Star Stamp is Wit. *'Donkey Kong': Partner is Whomp. Favorite Item is the Reverse Mushroom. Star Stamp is Strength. *'Princess Daisy': Partner is Snifit. Favorite Item is the Cellular Shopper. Star Stamp is Beauty. *'Waluigi': Partner is Piranha Plant. Favorite Item is the Poison Mushroom. Star Stamp is Mischief Boards Battle Royale Boards *'Chilly Waters': This ice-themed board has the players get twenty Coins for them to purchase a Power Star from Millennium Star. While the players are trying to complete this task, they are faced with the two most prominent features of this board; the Action Time, and the ice-y five-way junction in the middle. The Action Time on this board will be triggered either if a player lands on a Happening Space on either the board's leftmost column, or on the board's uppermost row; it may also be triggered if a player passes by Mr. Blizzard on the uppermost row. If a player manages to wake Mr. Blizzard up when passing by, he will ask the player to pay him five Coins for him to initiate the Action Time. The Action Time of this board includes Mr. Blizzard to roll a snowball leftwards (then downwards), or rightwards (then downwards). Any player failing to hit A at the right time are going to be chased by the snowball. If two players are standing on the ice-y five-way junction at once, then the ice will crack. When the ice cracks, the players who are standing on the cracking ice will flee to the southeast corner of the board. *'Deep Bloober Sea': This undersea-themed board has the players get twenty Coins for them to purchase a Power Star from Millennium Star. There are three notable features of this board; the two Action Times, and the two Happening Space-heavy pathways in the middle. One of the Action Times on this board is triggered when the player is trying to pass by the junction placed in the middle-right part of the board. When it is triggered, the player has to choose from an assortment of four buttons. If the player chooses the incorrect one(the incorrect one is randomised), he or she will have to take the path he or she did not choose; however, if the player chooses a correct button, he or she will be permitted to go on the path he or she originally chose. The other Action Time is triggered when a player lands on one of the Happening Spaces that are on the top-right corner of the board. When it is triggered, an arrow will rotate to a random direction. After that, the player has to escape being sucked in by a Blooper by repeatedly pressing A. If the player fails, then he or she will be launched in the direction that the arrow is pointing. When a player lands on a Happening Space on one of the two Happening Space-heavy pathways in the middle, he or she will be grabbed by Blooper. Blooper will then place the player on the other pathway that is perpendicular to the pathway that the player was on. *'Spiny Desert': This desert-themed board has the players collect twenty Coins for them to purchase a Power Star from Millennium Star. The most prominent feature of this board is the fact that there are two Millennium Stars: one that is a mirage, and one that is real. There is no way to differentiate the two from each other. When a player passes by the mirage, it will vanish. Another notable feature of this board is the two quicksand pits that are located on the lower-middle part of the board and the upper-middle part of the board. When a player lands on a Happening Space that is located around the perimeter of a quicksand pit, then the quicksand pit will make all players standing on said perimeter get inhaled by the quicksand pit. After this, the players will be ejected from the other quicksand pit that did not inhale the players. The Action Time of this board is triggered if a player chooses to pass the path with two cacti. The player has to hit A with correct timing in this Action Time. If the player fails at doing so, then the player is sent away in another direction. *'Woody Woods': On this forest-themed board, players have to procure twenty Coins for them to purchase a Power Star from Millennium Star. The most prominent event on this board is the arrows that are in three of the junctions in the forest. Whenever a player passes such junction, then the player is forced to walk that way. At the end of every turn, Monty Mole will change the direction of all the arrows on the board. A way for players to manipulate the arrows is to pass by one of his army-like huts and pay him five Coins for him to flip all arrows on the board. Another way for players to manipulate the arrows is to land on a Happening Space that is placed directly before a junction with an arrow. This will only flip the arrow in front of the player. The Action Time of this board is Woody. When a player lands on the Happening Spaces in front of him, a player is given five seconds to choose from either a Plus Coin Fruit(which will give the player five Coins), or a Plus Block Fruit(which will make the player roll the Dice Block a second time). Action Time also happens when a player lands on a Happening Space at Mean Woody. He will make the player choose from one of these two fruits: a Minus Con Fruit, which will take away five Coins from the player; or a Reverse Block Fruit, which makes the player roll a Dice Block and go in reverse. *'Creepy Cavern': On this cavern-themed board, players have to collect twenty Coins in order for them to purchase a Power Star from Millennium Star. The most prominent feature of this board is Whomp. He is located at the middle of the board, blocking passage to the upper part of the board via the middle-most path. There are two ways for players to make Whomp turn around: giving him an Item – randomised each time – to him when passing by; or by landing on a Happening Space that is in front of Whomp. Another notable feature of this board is the two perpendicular and horizontal railways. When a player lands on a Happening Space that is located on one of those railways, a mine-cart will appear. Any players who are placed on said railway will be chased by said mine-cart until the railway ends. Action Time in this board happens when a player passes a Thwomp that is located beside a railway, and pays him five Coins. The event includes the player jumping on a mine-cart(with A) and then riding to the end of the railway, subsequently moving any players who are on the same railway. *'Waluigi's Island': This isle-heavy board has the players collect twenty Coins for them to obtain Power Stars when purchased by Millennium Star. The two most notable features of this board are the circle at the bottom-middle part of the board, and the island at the top-left corner of the board. The circle at the bottom-middle part of the board has a number, which will always be at five at the start. For this number to decrease, players have to land on the Happening Spaces that are placed on the circle. When this number reaches zero, it will cause an explosion that covers the entire circle. Any players that are caught in the explosion will lose all of their Coins. The spaces that are on the island located at the top-left part of the board will always show what the rest shows, minus the Bank Space. However, instead of always being one type of space, the type of space shown will change from turn to turn. Action Time in this board is triggered when a player is at the four-way junction at the centre of the board. The event has the player to press A to jump on the pad. After landing on the pad, the player is forced to go the way the arrow that is up-lit shows. Battle Royale Spaces *'Blue Space': If a player lands on this space, he or she will obtain three Coins. The amount of Coins gained will be doubled during the Last Five Turns Event. *'Red Space': If a player lands on this space, he or she will lose three Coins. The amount of Coins lost will be doubled during the Last Five Turns Event. *'Item Space': When a player lands on this space, an Item minigame will be played. Toad or Baby Bowser may appear. They will ask the player a question, and, depending on the answer, they will give the player Items or not. *'Happening Space': When a player lands on this space, an event will happen. The event that happens depends on the board. *'Star Space': When a player passes by this space, he or she will be asked by Millennium Star if the player wants to purchase a Power Star. *'Bowser Space': If this space is landed on, then Bowser will appear. He will usually try to steal Coins and Stars from players. He may give players certain Items. *'Battle Space': When a player lands on this space, a Battle minigame will be played. The amount of Coins that the players pay is decided by a roulette. *'Bank Space': Whenever players pass this space, Koopa will make players pay five Coins. If a player lands on this space, all previously paid Coins will be given to that player. *'Chance Time Space': Players who land on this space will initiate Chance Time. *'Game Guy Space': Players who land on this space will have to pay all of their Coins to Game Guy. After this, a Game Guy minigame will be played. If the player succeeds at it, then the amount of Coins will be doubled(or more, depending on the minigame). If the player fails, then all of his or her Coins will be lost. Duel Boards After a Battle Royale map, the player's character is about to receive a Star Stamp, when another character emerges from the castle and says they deserve it. To settle this dispute, both characters are sent to a Duel Board (with the exception of Waluigi, who challenges the character to his Battle Royale board, Waluigi's Island). The winner receives the Star Stamp. (Note that Luigi's board can be anyone except Backtrack) *'Gate Guy': This board's main gimmick is the two Gate Guys. When players pass by one of them, they will be asked to pay an optional fee of five Coins. If the player decides to pay, then he or she will be able to use the middle-most path as a short-cut to get to the other side of the board. *'Arrowhead': The main gimmick of this board is the Arrowheads. When players pass by them from the outer perimeter of the board, they may choose to go directly to a Start Space, essentially creating a short-cut from a Start Space to the next. *'Pipesqueak': The main gimmick of this board is the four Warp Pipes. There is one Warp Pipe in each corner of the board. Players may choose to enter a Warp Pipe when they pass it. When they do that, they will be taken to a random Warp Pipe that isn't the one the player chose to enter. *'Blowhard': This board's main gimmick is the Blowhard in the middle. When players pass by it, it will send the players and their partners up in the air. This will change the position of any partners the player has(if a partner is in front, then that partner will be in the back and vice versa). *'Mr. Mover': This board's main gimmick is Mr.Mover. At start, it will be coloured blue, which means that it will take players stepping on it to the left. Every turn, Mr.Mover's colours change from either blue to red, or from red to blue. When Mr.Mover is coloured red it will take players stepping on it to the right. *'Backtrack': The unique feature of this board is the Reverse Spaces. When a player lands on one on this board, it will not make that player go backwards with another Dice Roll; it will change the direction which is moved, and it will also change the positions of the partners. Duel Spaces *'Basic Space': When a player lands on it, it will become that player's space. When the opponent lands on the "owned" space, he or she must pay an amount of Coins to the player who "owns" the space. The amount of Coins paid depends on what turn it is. If the "owner" lands on it, then he or she will obtain Coins. *'Power-Up Space': When a player lands on this space, his or her partners will be upgraded. *'Reverse Space': If a player lands on this space, then he or she will have to roll the Dice Block again. The amount of steps shown will then be traveled backwards. In Backtrack, the direction which players move change and so does the position of all partners. *'Minigame Space': When a player lands on this space, a Duel Minigame will be initiated. *'Happening Space': If a player lands on this space, a roulette will roll. The player will get to stop the roulette. The effect decided by the roulette will then happen. *'Game Guy Space': When a player lands on this space, then he or she must pay all of their Coins to Game Guy. After this, the player will play a Game Guy minigame. Duel Mode Partners *Baby Bowser *Bob-omb *Boo *Chain Chomp *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Mr. Blizzard *Pirahna Plant *Snifit *Thwomp *Toad *Whomp 'Combinations\Pair '''If the player gets 2 of the same partners, the Millenium Star will call it a glorious (_____) (fill the blank with the partner). It also raises the attack by one. *Whomp and Thwomp make an ''earth shaking combination! *Toad and Koopa Troopa make an economical pair! *Mr.Blizzard and Snifit make a long-range pair! Items Items appear only on Battle Royale boards. They can be bought at an item shop or obtained on a Item Space. Either Toad or Koopa Kid runs the shop, both selling different items. Unlike the previous instalments, Mario Party 3 allows the player to carry three items at once, as opposed to the single item the player can carry in Mario Party 2. Items that can be bought only from Toad: *Mushroom *Warp Block *Cellular Shopper *Dueling Glove *Golden Mushroom *Boo Repellent *Magic Lamp Items that can be bought only from Baby Bowser: *Reverse Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Bowser Phone *Plunder Chest *Lucky Lamp *Boo Bell *Bowser Suit Items that can be bought from either one: *Skeleton Key *Item Bag Items that are only obtained through Item Space or buying a Item Bag from Toad: *Wacky Watch *Barter Box *Koopa Kard *Lucky Charm Minigames Puns 4P Minigames *The Beat Goes On might be a tribute to the duo Sonny and Cher. *Water Whirled spoofs Waterworld. *Awful Tower is a pun on the Eiffel Tower. *Picture Imperfect is a pun of "Picture Perfect". 1-vs.-3 Mingames *Hide and Sneak is a pun on hide-and-seek. *Hand, Line and Sinker is a pun on "Hook, line and sinker". 2-vs.-2 Minigames *Eatsa Pizza is a pun on the pizza parlor Eatsa Pizza. *Log Jam is a pun on "traffic jam". *Pump, Pump and Away is a pun on "Up, Up, and Away". *Hyper Hydrants is a pun on "hyper hydration". *Etch 'n' Catch is a pun on a popular toy called the Etch-a-Sketch. Duel Minigames *Vine With Me is a pun on the saying "Fine with me". *Crowd Cover may be based on "Cloud Cover". *Motor Rooter is a pun on a motor scooter. *Fowl Play is a play on "Foul play"' and ''"fowl".'' Battle Minigames *Stacked Deck is a term usually used in card games to tell that someone cheated by stacking their deck with their best cards on the top. *Three Door Monty is a pun on Three-card monte. *Merry-Go-Chomp is a pun on a merry-go-round. *Locked Out is a term used when someone gets locked outside a door. *All Fired Up is a term used when someone's excited or angry. *Storm Chasers is a term to describe people that follow up with storms. *Eye Sore is a term used to describe an ugly person. Item Minigames *Hey, Batter, Batter! is a baseball taunt used when someone swings early. *Dorrie Dip is a pun on "skinny dip". *Swinging with Sharks is a pun on "swimming with sharks". Trivia *This is the fourth game in the overall Mario series that Daisy participates in (after her return in NES Open Tournament Golf for the Nintendo Entertainment System and in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64). Additionally, it is the second game to feature Waluigi (after his debut appearance in Mario Tennis N64). Daisy and Waluigi are the first two additions to the Mario Party series installments overall. *Princess Daisy and Waluigi do not appear at the beginning, making it a mystery how they got into the toy chest in the first place. *This was the first game in the series to feature minigames that could be unlocked and played anytime without purchasing them first. *This is the first Mario Party game that doesn't feature a Mini-Game Land mode, where players can play one minigame after another with special requirements to clear. **In the case of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, this is also the final installment in the Mario series overall which features them in their classic main dresses, as well as Daisy's prior design. *Every party board in this game has at least one cloud somewhere on the board. **Although Creepy Cavern doesn't have an actual cloud, a drawing of the cloud seen on other boards can be seen on the rocks on the bottom left corner of the board. Gallery 100px-MarioplumberParty3.jpg|Mario playing Parasol Plummet 120px-Marioparty1artwork.jpg|Luigi playing Ice Rink Risk 120px-Peach_MP3_official_artwork.jpg|Princess Peach playing Locked Out 66px-Mp3peach2.jpg|Princess Peach 120px-MP3yoshi.jpg|Yoshi playing Etch 'n' Catch 120px-WarioPump_MP3.jpg|Wario playing Pump, Pump and Away 90px-MP3_DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong playing The Beat Goes On 104px-MP3Art.png|Princess Daisy playing Hey, Batter, Batter! 56px-ParasolDaisy.png|Princess Daisy playing Parasol Plummet 112px-WaluigiParty3.jpg|Waluigi with a Pirahna Plant from Storm Chasers 120px-BowserParty3.jpg|Bowser roaring at a pile of Coins 116px-Mp3star.jpg|The Millennium Star 120px-Mp3star2.jpg|The Millennium Star 114px-TumbleHappy.jpg|Tumble jumping happy TumbleCuteis.png|Tumble sleeping 120px-TumbleJumping.png|Tumble excited 111px-Mp3guy.jpg|Belltop, the Duel Board turn counter 68px-Mp3genie.jpg|Mushroom Genie 120px-Mp3mole.jpg|Monty Mole Snifit_Sticker.jpg|Snifit 94px-BobombMPE.png|Bob-omb 120px-Mp3cast.png|The main cast of Mario Party 3 Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:2000 Games